writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Past Is Hunting Me
Prince. '''Yes that's his name. The boastful tall, dark and handsome campus hearthrob of Stanford University. He is a model. He sings and dance as well. He has a pair of brown eyes, red lips and very cool hairstyle. Everything about him is just perfect. Yes. Perfect. That is what all of the students of the Stanford University find him. It's a shame for me to call him handsome, school hearthrob, campus crush and all of the good things that you might call an angelic face but doesn't even have a good heart at all. Despite his looks, I find him boastful. Shameful. and Evil. Yes.. that's right. I find his beautiful face an evil one. I know that those students who like him are only blinded by his beautiful face.. that they can't even see his bad side. Yes. I don't like him.. Oh NO! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SO MUCH. He ruined everything in my life. I was a happy-go-lucky girl before. A positive person. But he changed everything. He ruined my life.. he destroyed me. Chapter One - THE GUY IN MY PAST I always stay up all night thinking about a guy in my past, for what he did to me. And I wish I never met him at all. The night brought all of the memories he had on my mind.. and tears fell from my eyes. Sitting alone in the corner and making a song, poem or a story was my typical day. I felt so alone, felt like I was just the only person living in this painful and lonely world. So apparently.. that's me in night time. My name is '''Jessica Landon and I live in Stanford, California. There I live alone by myself. I am far from those villages in this town. The Sunshine of Stanford University. Students call me that. Apparently because I smile, and laugh. Just a happy girl all the time.. yet that's the opposite side of me. There's this guy named Prince, the Campus Hearthrob of our University. Our lives has crossed every now and then. And I don't like it. I hate it. I don't even understand why he keeps coming back. In School {C}I notice that the students are all excited. Looks like they saw a very huge celebrity. I follow the direction where they're looking at and saw the boastful campus hearthrob of Stanford University. Well.. students are always like this whenever he's up in school. But I don't know why I haven't used to it yet. Maybe because I really don't find him that AWESOME, HANDSOME. CUTE. and etc, etc! I HATE HIM. I JUST HATE HIM. "Oh my gosh! Prince you're so handsome! I'd like to invite you to my 18th birthday party.. Will you please come?" one of the students shouted. I really don't get it. I don't even know why they're chasing him like that. I don't find any good deeds of him to make them crazy over that bastard! "Oohh, so you're turning eighteen.. Happy birthday to you. And.. I'll be coming." Prince easily said that phrase and put that smile on his face that makes every girl in the University fall inlove. The student who invited him eventually make a smile on her face. And every girl in the campus are jealous of her. God! I really don't know what's happening in this University! I'm standing behind the girl who invited Prince. And surprisingly Prince whispered something to the girl and all of us wondered what he told her. "Meet me at the Basketball Court later at 2:30PM and I'll tell you some more." Prince said and left the crowded place. Like seriously? I am not interested about their business. But I still wonder what was it. Because before he left.. he looked at me and.... smiled. Chapter Two - THE GIRL IN MY PAST I always stay up all night thinking about this girl in my past. I regret what I did to her. I wish I could talk to her like before. I know I ruined her life.. and I didn't mean it. Though it's really my fault. I think of her every night. Memories of her keeps flashing back on my mind.. I am really sorry for what happened to her. I bet she really hates me right now.. but still, I wanted to talk to her. So I wrote letters for her. And keep all of 'em. Wishing that one day... she will be able to read those. So apparently.. that's me in night time. My name is Prince Lautner and currently staying in Stanford for school and to take care of our house was just my excuse to live near the house of the girl in my past. But I'm from Michigan. I actually live there. I am the School Hearthrob, Campus Crush and Romeo of every Juliet in school. Yes. I am a good looking guy and I have a lot of girl friends every where in Stanford. And I got tons in Stanford University. Every girls in the University wanted me to be their boyfriend. I flirt with girls and bully some old looking woman at school. That's my typical day. I'm just a rebellious hearthrob of this University that they will never ever notice. Jessica Landon. '''That's her name. The girl who filled every memories and pieces about my past. I go to Stanford University just to see her everyday. She's so pretty and adorable ever. Even before. And she has a good heart. I'm watching her every now and then ...No I am not a stalker. I'm just following her to get into the right time and ask her forgiveness. '''In School They're all excited to see me. Expectedly, the students went crazy when they saw me. One of the students invited me to her 18th birthday party and I agreed that I'll come. "I only have one condition. And if you'll agree with me, I'll surely come." I whispered to the girl. Jessica is just behind her. Before I left the annoying crowded place, I gave her a smile.. I bet she's really confused why I smiled at her. I know that she never forgot everything about our past. In the Basketball Court I was waiting for the girl who invited me earlier. And she's still not here.. but few minutes later I heard some foot steps.... "You're late! Where have you been?!" "....silence..." "Okay.. so here's my condition. I'll be coming to your party if you'll invite the student named Jessica Landon." "Why would you want me to come?" I heard a familiar voice. I didn't know that the owner of those foot steps wasn't the girl who invited me. Unexpectedly, It's... Jessica! Chapter Three - I MISS YOU SO MUCH (PRINCE POV) The world seems to stop when I hear her voice. I swear I did not expect her to hear what I said nor expect her to come instead the girl who invited me. I can't say anything. Knowing that Jessica is just right behind me. "What do you want from me now?" she asked.. trying to be calm but I can feel she's wondering. "Why are you here? I didn't ask you to come." I prefer to be a stupid jerk again. I don't know what to say, there's a right time for me to be honest and good with her. "Well... I just couldn't understand why students really adore you. If they just know how cruel, stupid and evil you are I bet they will never ever talk with you anymore. But thanks to my good friend, she told me everything you whispered to her and that's why I'm here." "W-what?! T-that girl.. the girl who invited me is your friend?!" I got shocked. What an unlucky day for me. "Ahuh.. I didn't tell her about how evil you are that's why she really likes you. She even got invited you to her birthday party. Celeste is my best friend, you just got the wrong person, Mr Lautner. Now can you tell me what do you want from me?" I couldn't imagine that I went unlucky this time. How come I didn't notice that they are friends? I seem so stupid sometimes. I got no words to explain to her. All I just want to do is stare at her.. kneel and ask her forgiveness. I couldn't bare looking at her condition. What have I done? It took me a little bit longer to answer her. But instead of explaining.. "You will know about it soon, Jessica. And I hope.. by the that time, we're both ready." That's all I got to say. And then I leave. The day had passed and I still can't get Jessica out of my mind. ...I think of her everyday anyway. It's just that.. it's a little bit different today. I can feel the guilt inside of me. I pity her. But after all, I still adored her. After what I have done to her, she can still manage herself well. She still live her life. As I lay alone in my bed.. I thought of making a letter again, saying.. Dear Jessica, There we meet again.. I got the chance to look at you. How I wish I could hold you in my arms.. I miss you so much. Love, Prince Chapter Four - BLINDED HEART (JESSICA'S POV) As I told you.. Prince and I met every now and then. He seems like following me. Celeste is turning eighteen and she keeps telling me about having a crush on Prince. Of course, I didn't tell her that he involves in my past. No one knows about it but myself alone. Celeste told me about what Prince whispered to her. And guess what? The devil wanted me to come into the party. "Do you guys know each other?" Celeste asked. "No. But can you do me a favor?" "What is it?" "Let me be the one to go to the Basketball Court." I told her. "Hmmmm! Come on Jess, you like him too. Don't you?" She even tease me. Like seriously? Me? NEVER AGAIN. "Of course not. I told you so, he's all yours. That boastful.. tall, dark and handsome Campus Hearthrob would never get in my way. I just wanted to know what he want from me." Celeste's convinced.And she let me go to the Basketball Court alone. There I spotted the enemy. (kidding aside) There I saw Prince waiting. I can see his annoyed face already. I really mean to be late. I wanted him to be pissed off. Like I don't even care if he waits until midnight. Waiting for too long is not enough for what he done to me. I'm watching the guy who took my everything. Wondering what would I tell him. But I decided to move.. making some foot steps slowly going to him. "Where have you been? You're late!" he shouted. As I expected. But I remain quiet.. he didn't even notice that It was me. "Okay.. so here's my condition. I'll be coming to your party if you'll invite the student named Jessica Landon." I heard it right. Surprisingly. I just straightly heard my name. "Why would you want me to come?" there goes the words. He took so long to answer. I kept repeating the question but he remained quiet. "........................" I knew he's thinking what to say. So do I. ...."Why are you here? I didn't ask you to come." Atlast he broke the silence. "Well... I just couldn't understand why students really adore you. If they just know how cruel, stupid and evil you are I bet they will never ever talk with you anymore. But thanks to my good friend, she told me everything you whispered to her and that's why I'm here." I told him. Expectedly he was surprised. No, not surprised.. but SHOCKED. "W-what?! T-that girl.. the girl who invited me is your friend?!" "Ahuh.. I didn't tell her about how evil you are that's why she really likes you. She even got invited you to her birthday party. Celeste is my best friend, you just got the wrong person, Mr Lautner. Now can you tell me what do you want from me?" He never told me what he really want from me. Instead, he left. I went home and call Celeste. **RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG!! RRIIINGGGGGGGG!!** "Hey Jess! So how was your time with the hearthrob?" "The Hearthrob seems so quiet. I made him shut up easily. I even put a zipper on his mouth." I joked. "WHAT?! Come on. Tell me what happened!" "Nah I'm just joking. Nothing happened, he wasn't there." I didn't tell her the truth. I know.. what happened earlier. is just about between Prince and me. I hung the phone up. And rest myself for it wasn't a good day at all. When is he going to be out of my life? He keeps coming back. He caused me so much pain since then. I cried.. He can move to other places, he can live away from me but why the hell he keeps coming back? For what? To ask my forgiveness? It's his chance earlier. But wait. Prince Lautner would ask my forgiveness? Maybe when the world is gone then that's the time he will. ** MUSIC PLAYING ** "How did we.. ever come to this? I never thought you'd be someone I have to miss. But there I was, Caught in your game. ''' '''Needing answers that never came. So we took a chance, you said you were strong.. Strong enough.. but you were wrong. And now I'm... Defeaned by your silence Blinded by the tears If you're looking for forgiveness, you won't find that here. 'Cause you lied your way to heartbreak ''' '''and now it's all too clear that you will never be.." As I listen to this song, I didn't notice that I fall asleep with tears in my eyes.. When am I able to move on Prince Lautner? ...Why do you keep coming back? ''To Be Continued....'' Category:Stories Category:Stories Category:Love Category:Fiction